Smile!
by Corsiva Vyrae
Summary: No matter what happens to her, no matter what situation she's in, she always finds a way to smile. Slight AmericaxPhilippines if you squint.


"What?!" America was shocked about the news he found out about Philippines. He had gathered enough money from his people and was on the way to Philippines place so he could deliver it personally.

America stood there, stunned by the scenes before him. There was so much flood water! People were sitting on their roofs, calling for help, while others were putting their kids in wash basins so they could push them around in the chest deep water. He sucked in a few deep breaths before wading in the dirty canal water, making sure the money was safe in the waterproof bag he was now carrying over his head. He watched Filipinos in small boats and rafts rowing about, rescuing others who were trapped on the roofs of their homes. As he waded out further and further, he noticed the water receding little by little until he was walking on ground again. He saw many fallen trees and a few evacuation centers packed with families whose homes have been damaged by the storm. He continued walking, observing his surroundings. He saw the volunteer work, those who hadn't been affected were distributing goods and necessities to those who needed them, something was different about the way they worked but America couldn't really put a finger on it.

The modest house slowly came into view; this part was still flooded, but only until the waist so people were going about. America craned his neck and tried to spot the country, wading forward a bit faster. "Philippines-chan!" America hollered, waving his hands in the air when he finally saw the small country helping out in the volunteer work, passing donations to her fellow people. She looked up and her signature bright smile lit her face when she saw the tall blonde wading towards her. She excused herself for a moment before going over to America. "_Kuya _Alfred! You didn't really have to wade in the flood waters you know. You could've asked for a ride in one of the _bankas_." She was all wet and her face was dirty and had a few bruises and a small cut, America knew that she was in a bit of pain, like how he felt after Hurricane Katrina raged through his place, but it never showed on her face. "Pssh. What's a little water?" Philippines graciously accepted the monetary donation, thanking America again and again, crying tears of joy. She waded back to the others and gave the money to the truck driver, telling him to go buy more goods. She turned back to her work and continued giving food and water to the people in need. America looked at the young country, she always seemed kind of cute, beautiful even, she was always smiling for no reason and her laughter was contagious. He blushed, ignoring the small voice at the back of his head telling him that he wasn't the only one who thought that Philippines was pretty. America watched the people work, the realization of what he was missing awhile ago suddenly hit him.

What was so different in the way these people were acting, was that they all seemed so happy. America noticed that although Philippines was in a state of calamity, she was smiling her brightest today, just like everyone else who were giving and receiving donations. America turned around and waded back, he was in awe of the little country's strength, because every time Philippines was stuck down by problems, which seemed to come to her a lot, she and her people would work together and rise up to rebuild their lives. And that, was true courage.

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first hetalia fic, so don't be too harsh on the comments there :D

Just recently, the Philippines was hit by Typhoon Ondoy (local name). The amount of rainfall that fell in about a week was equal to the amount of rainfall per month! There were many floods and people's homes were damaged. Many were injured and there have been deaths as well. Currently, there are still many families in the evacuation centers, they cannot return to their homes yet because some areas of the Philippines are still flooded. We were surprised by the strength of the storm but we are doing our best to help each other out. Volunteer works are being held all around the country and everyone is doing it with a smile  Famous local Filipino stars are also helping out as much as they can. Some stars from America donated money, which was a great help to our volunteer work. It is reported that another typhoon will hit and we are hoping that our country could be spared since we are only starting to recover from Ondoy. Hopefully, our prayers would be answered!

About the other thing—

I kind of noticed that Filipinos seem to have boyfriends/husbands all over the world since we are so scattered. So many Filipino women get married to foreigners like Americans, Canadians, British, Chinese, etc…

My mom even has a friend who's daughter has a boyfriend in Denmark! I found that surprising XD

Hope you enjoyed the story!

-Corsiva V.


End file.
